Legendary Huntsman
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: AU! Just read it. Don't know what to put in Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Legendary Huntsman**

 **(Meeting)**

The wind rustled around the cloudy late-afternoon in the city life of Tokyo as Hinata rushed past the empty alleyway to her home. Upon reaching the doorstep, she found a parcel waiting in front of her house. She found the address card which only read **"A.N.O.N.Y.M.O.U.S".**

Being unable to hold back her curiosity she lifted the brown box and took it straight to her bedroom, not noticing that it had already started to rain outside. She tore open the duck tapes and dug in to find a pile of books masked with dust layers. They gave out the smell of antiquity, these books looked like they were more than decades old. There were six books and they all had thick, black covers, each one numbered as I, II, III...and so on.

'Who would leave them for me? A prank?' She hesitated before deciding otherwise.

Brushing aside some dust, Hinata opened the first volume.

 ** _DAY 1,_**

 ** _Location: Crying Mountain._**

 ** _It's freezing out here, my companion is asleep and injured on his left thigh. I applied some medicine on the wound, he should be able to walk by tomorrow. The wind outside roars and threatens to tear away the tent anytime, all that keeps us from being exposed to this monstrous snowstorm are the three heavy rocks we've collected from here, as if someone had already been here before and had a tent pinned down where he used these rocks. This makes it even more suspicious, this one has been running away for far too long. It's time to end his life. I must take care of Kuroko first. He's badly injured._**

 **~Hiashi Hyuga.**

Her heart ached at reading the name. Hiashi Hyuga… her father. She looked for the volume that read "VI" to find out when was the last time he wrote. Flicking to the last page written, she found the date to be 17th April, 1991. He only wrote one paragraph there. Just as she was about to read it, someone knocked on her door, it was **Sakura** , her best friend.

"The door was open, I knocked but there was no answer so I helped myself in.", Sakura spoke with worry and relief evident on her face. Worried because she could see something was wrong with Hinata, judging by her face and relieved because she was safe.

"I'm sorry, I was concentrating on these volumes I've received in a parcel today…I didn't hear you." Hinata replied as she looked down sadly on the books.

"What's it about?" Sakura inquired as she took a peek on them.

There was a brief silence. Hinata looked down on the two books in her hands.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Sakura spoke again, getting worried by her behaviour.

"These are my father's diaries."

 **[SCENE CHANGE]**

"Why are we here again?", Sakura asked as she and Hinata walked across one of the lengthy lanes of their Academy library, Hinata guiding the path with a pale light from her torch.

"A few days back, I was reading some books and I came across some stories about the **Legendary Demon Hunters**. There was something about Sad Mountain, I need to find more about it.", Hinata replied keeping her concentration on the path ahead and swaying the torch light hither and hither. Suddenly, she stopped, causing Sakura to bump on her back.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled, touching her nose. She was however surprised as the normally gentle and polite Hinata didn't apologize or even acknowledge as a matter of fact.

Hinata was concentrating somewhere far.

"Found it.", she whispered.

"Where?", Sakura inquired while rubbing her nose.

"You see that red book? That's the one I need." She pointed with her finger, in a hurried manner.

"Umm…Hinata. It's too far, you sure you're not using your **Semblance** again?", Sakura gave out a fake laugh.

Hinata was taken a bit back at the realization, she was not supposed to use her powers until really necessary as her health was not in shape these days. "Ehehehe…hum…sorry.", she poked both of her index fingers with each other. Sakura sighed. "Let's go and get this over with."

Sakura stopped abruptly, "You hear that?"

"What?" Hinata turned around.

"There's somebody here. Quick, hide.", they scurried behind a large desk and scanned around.

"Booh!", both the girls jumped up, screaming for their dear life.

"Kakashi!", Sakura was hollering at him making various enraged faces. Kakashi simply left out a giggle.

Kakashi Hatake, was a 20 years old boy who was a year senior than them in the Academy. He was also the Student's President. Being blessed with looks and charisma when he wanted to, was the eye candy of every girl.

"What are you girls doing here so late at night?"

"Well…" Sakura looked at Hinata for confirmation to which she slowly nodded.

"Someone sent some diaries which apparently belonged to her father."

Sakura replied dropping her anger for the time being.

"There are some information I need to have.", Hinata looked down as she furrowed her eye-brows. Kakashi was mildly amused. Everyone knew Hinata's father. He was a Strong demon hunter, but he has gone missing for last twelve years.

"Here. Sad Mountain is located near the borders of Odaiba State, it's usually cold throughout the year in that place and … . a home to many unearthly creatures. It says, the villagers near the mountain would at times stay awake all night from the strange screams coming from the mountains." Hinata spoke as she read one of the books.

"Although, these monsters were never reported to harm the villages throughout the year, except for one specific night. **The Blood Moon** Festival. The villagers leaves their settlements 3 nights before the Blood Moon and would return after 3 more nights and would find their houses devastated and turned to shreds."

"Interesting.", Kakashi replied in a contemplating expression. Kakashi was leaning against the glass wall that allowed a large of the front side of the library gate, lost in his own reverie while the two girls carried on with their research. He caught a glimpse of a dark shaped human standing beside the metal gate. Immediately, he took a serious stance, observing the figure intently and called out to Sakura and Hinata.

Hinata used her semblance which allowed her to see objects in darkness, to look at him. She could not comprehend the structure of the face, but something glimmered under the moonlit night that fell on him from behind and it allowed the trio to see one of his bright red eyes and sharp fangs. A **vampire**.

In a blink, the figure had vanished. As the trio went down on to the front yard, they saw **Naruto** and **Sasuke** running to the entrance. Naruto flew from the other side of the gate to the inside and Sasuke used his **Shadow Switch**.

"What's going on?", Kakashi asked with seriousness present in his tone.

"I've felt his presence in the town, I tried to locate him and it looks like he was headed this way. We were chasing him down, but he disappeared again." Sasuke replied with a calm but stern voice.

"Are you both alright?", Sakura's voice portrayed worry, as she walked to stand beside Sasuke, looking at him with worry. Sasuke nodded with a smile which calmed her.

"Yes, we're fine. We haven't come in physical contact with the vampire yet." Naruto assured her. "But why are you all here?", he asked.

"I had some things going on with me lately, so I had to do some urgent research.", Hinata stuttered as she spoke.

 **BOOM!**

The sound of an explosion was heard from the nearest gas station. When the group reached there, everything was on fire, smoke bellowing to the night sky.

The night-time workers were lying limp on the ground, one still breathing. Sakura rushed to him quickly and started healing him, displaying a yellow, glass-like barrier above his body. While Naruto and Kakashi scouted around to find any clue of what caused the incident.

"T-Thank you for saving my life…he went..that way.", the man pointed towards the north-east direction as he took heavy breaths. The group immediately went after the presumed vampire as Sakura and Hinata carried him to the hospital. "Guys, we'll catch up soon."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled back as he followed Sasuke.

The vampire was already on his way out of town, he realized he cannot reach his objective when a group of **hunters** are hunting him down.

He crouched above a tall lamp post of an empty street, maintaining his balance by keeping his claws in place. Sasuke located him again. As the bloodsucker found Kakashi nearing him and jumping up to catch him, he leaped to the ceiling of a house. A smirk played on his lips when he felt triumphant, but Naruto and Sasuke stood on either side of him, blocking his only way possible of escape.

"You've made a mistake coming down to this place. You shitty mosquito!", Naruto hollered at the being. Sasuke summoned ten dark energy blobs of spherical shape that hovered around him, waiting to plunge an attack on him. Naruto gestured his arms as the wind picked up speed and strength around the three.

The vampire brought out his claws and plunged at Naruto but Sasuke blocked his hands with two of his spheres and launched him to the streets as he collided on the ground.

"Hehe… sweet." The vampire licked his lips and smirked as crimson aura started to glow around him.

Kakashi looked abashed as he realized what it was.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Get away from him now!" But it was too late, the vampire launched a strike at the boys and the aura hit them to a lamp post, bending the place of impact. A second later, both of them fell down to the ground. Kakashi activated his semblance as flame-like energy covered his hand before he launched fire balls at the vampire.

He dodged most of them and fell back as one hit him.

 _'_ _He's a second-stage vampire, I cannot take him easy'._ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Sasuke! Naruto!.", Sakura screamed as she saw them lying unconscious on the ground. She used purple shields on the duo, this was only used on hunters as their bodies could endure the magical power cast upon them. Normal humans were not adept for her shield healing that her semblance allowed.

Kakashi managed to put the vampire on fire by casting his spells, but the bloodsucker increased his concentration on his crimson aura and erased the flames.

Sasuke slowly raised his hand, as black electric like aura began to form under his palm.

"Darkness.", He whispered.

In a blink, everything went dark. Naruto managed to get up and concentrated a huge amount of wind power on his hands. He didn't need to see the vampire to kill him, he started floating, in a flash, Naruto stroke down a slice of the cutting edges of the wind on the vampire. Blood spurted out from his body as he fell on his knees, then on his face.

" **Wind Style: Thousand Fangs of Dragon!"** Naruto shouted after completing his assault.

Kakashi walked over to the fallen vampire and set him on fire. Fire kills a vampire.

"Fall down." Kakashi whispered in a sadistic way before the flame consumed the vampire.

"Gosh do you really need to give them those childish names?" Sakura grumbled.

"Come on Sakura-chan, they sound cool!" Naruto nagged causing her to roll her eyes.

"Whatever."

Soon the noise from the police cars were heard. Sakura quickly deactivated the purple shield from Naruto and Sasuke.

"We better get going before they find out." Kakashi spoke.

"Sakura-chan, **enchant**." Naruto yelled as he stood near the gas station as Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura was leaving before the police sees them.

"Idiot the fire service can do... grrrr fine!" Sakura gave up as Naruto paid no attention as he prepared his ability.

" **Enchant: Growth!"** Sakura whispered as a purple light spread out from her hand and hit Naruto, surrounding him with the aura.

"Now that's some powe up! **Wind Style: Torna… uh… Hurricane!"**

"Idiot are you trying to destroy the city?!" Sakura yelled as everyone tried to stand on their ground from the huge air pressure that built up.

"Oh, sorry sorry!" Naruto quickly decreased his power and aimed a lighter version of the spell, setting the fire off completely.

Sasuke grumbled as Naruto started to brag about how cool he looked.

Kakashi just kept his smile under his mask.

Hinata tried to calm down Sakura who was glaring daggers at the blonde and was ready to beat the shit outta him as soon as he flew down.

"Idiot! Come fast or I will punch you where it hurts the most!" Sakura yelled, causing Naruto to pale out as he quickly followed them, before the police came.

 **[NEXT DAY]**

Kriiinnngg! The electric bell echoed through the large hall into the classrooms. As the students rose up with their belongings and headed off to the lockers, Hinata caught up with Naruto and they went to the canteen after keeping their books.

"Naruto-kun, you seemed lost in your thoughts today in class, is everything alright?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. I was just wondering where Sakura-chan is. Do you know why she didn't come to class today?", Naruto asked.

"Yeah, she said she felt sick, so she decided to sleep in.", Hinata replied monotonously.

"Sick? What happened?", Naruto widened his eyes.

Hinata was visibly sad now but Naruto being the idiot didn't notice it.

"She feels dizzy and has a loss of appetite." She replied, trying her best not to show her emotions.

"I'll pay her a visit after class ends."

"I'll come with you.", Hinata offered, the urge visible on her voice.

"Cool."

They took their seats on the usual table. Kakashi was surrounded by fan girls as usual, as he lent back on the side of a table. Other boys in the cafeteria threw unfriendly looks at him.

Naruto and Hinata sat with their lunch trays.

"Kakashi's never gonna change.", Naruto sighed. Hinata spoke shyly after eyeing Naruto for a bit. "You were really cool yesterday, Naruto-kun."

"Huh?", he looked dumb and distracted. "Oh, YEAH! Yesterday was fun y'know, that monster was something else entirely! Not so squishy like others.", the blonde boy said as he gulped the food like a panda.

Hinata smiled, enjoying the sight.

"Sakura-chan is a real expert with her healing skills, I don't feel the pain at all anymore, and I had also slept soundly last night.", he added as he spoke in between chewing his food. Hinata widened her eyes in surprise as hurt replaced her expression and she continued to look the other way, not being able to meet his gaze. What even pained her more is that Naruto didn't understand that. _Does 'he like her in a special way?'_ She thought, looking down on her plate as she poked the fish with the knife. _'Of course he does..'_

"Also, did you see how Sakura-chan's **Enchant** increases my power? That's so awesome!" Naruto literally yelled in between each gulps of food. Hinata's eyes twitched slightly but she gained her composure.

"Yes.. she was cool." She replied, but speaking more to herself than him.

"I know right?! She is the best healer!"

"Yes she is..." Hinata replied, trying her best to keep her emotions in check.

"If it wasn't for her, we would have lost!" Naruto added with excitement, unknown to him that it just completely broke the girl in front of him.

Unable to contain any longer, she started. "You must like-" But before she could finish, she was interrupted.

"What's up?", Kakashi stormed in with a trail of girls behind him, the girls peeking, kneeling, literally falling over him.

"Kakashi, looks like you've brought much company.", Naruto teased in a low voice so the girls did not hear.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about them.", Kakashi waved his hand, "Hey, where's Sasuke?"

"He's in the field, practicing football.", Naruto answered.

The electric bell rang again as those students who were finished with their food made their way out of the cafeteria, chit-chatting and taking their time. Ten more minutes were left for their next class to start. Kakashi went into his classroom, which was in a different department because he was a student of Accounting, whereas, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata were medical students.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's training session was over, he headed back to the boy's lockers and changed for the class, watching the sky as he went. _It's so cloudy, I like this weather._

 **'** **I am watching you… he he he…'**

Sasuke stopped on his track as he looked down silently, his fist clutched tightly as his shoulders shook.

 **(Scene Change)**

Naruto and Hinata were on their way to Sakura's house after their day ended, the clouds were dispersed randomly and strikes of sun rays penetrated in between them, revealing part of the sun. "Do you know how beautiful the sunshine is?", Hinata asked Naruto, smiling and looking straight at the sun, without cringing or blinking. Naruto turned to look at the sun with wide eyes, "I'm blinded, I'm blinded! Ugh-", he started jumping around.

"Hey, isn't that Sasuke-kun?", Hinata saw him passing by the street that turned left from the junction.

"Yeah,", Naruto looked at him. "Hey Teme!", he called out as they went to him.

"Oh hey, what are you two doing here?", he stood with hands on his pockets.

"We're going to Sakura-chan's house, she's sick so she skipped class today. Why don't you come with us?", Naruto offered.

"What? She's sick?", Sasuke raised an eye brow. " And she didn't tell me… Alright, let's go."

"Here we are.", Hinata halted as they stepped in front of a tall edifice, it was probably a 40-storey building, each floor having 2 apartment units. "No matter how many times I come here, I still don't get used to how tall this building is.", Naruto spoke as he eyed the structure from bottom to the top floor. The glass door slid open as they neared it, and they took the elevator to the 23rd floor.

"It's unit B, right?", Naruto was confused.

"Yes, this way.", Sasuke led the way, causing Naruto to be surprised a bit. ' _He knows this place well'_. The thought gave him a rush of blood to his ears, he couldn't comprehend what it was.

 **Ding dong!** A few seconds later a voice yelled from inside, "Coming!", Naruto was sure he also heard a double cough following the word. There was a thump on the door from the other side.

"Heyyy, guys! What are you all doing here? Come in, come in." Sakura welcomed them. She was surprised to see them together on her doorsteps at this time.

"We came to visit you as you were sick, Sakura-chan", Naruto spoke cheerfully.

"Oh? I'm fine really! It's just a cold."

"You sure? You look so pale.", he replied with a worried face.

"I told you I'm fine, idiot.", she shoo-ed him off and barged into the kitchen. "Want some tea, you three?", she smiled at them.

"Yes, sure.", Naruto grinned a mile-wide.

"Thanks, but I'll pass.", Sasuke answered.

"Oh, you sure Sasuke-kun?", Sakura inquired.

"Yes.", he simply smiled at her.

"I'll help you make it.", Hinata offered. "Speaking of food, the cooking competition is coming up soon. Are you all going to participate?", she added as she placed the pot on the stove.

"Definitely!", Naruto glowed with excitement.

"Naaaah, it's just not my forte…", Sasuke looked the other way, not giving much importance to the matter.

"Yes, I will too.", Sakura added in. "Sasuke-kun, if you decide to participate, I could gladly help you out learning it."

"It's fine.", Sasuke placed his palm on her forehead, measuring the intensity of her fever. "Your fever seems to be persistent, did you take medicine?", Sakura blushed intensely by Sasuke's actions. Naruto's whole body heated up with blood as he witnessed the moment.

The tea pot made noise from the steam blowing out of the funnel. Sakura couldn't hold his gaze anymore, she'd melt. "On second thought, I'll have some tea too.", Sasuke added in with a smile. Sakura was beaming with joy at the thought of Sasuke tasting tea made by her. She nodded at him. Hinata poured the hot water on four fine-looking ceramic cups and Sakura placed one tea-bag on each, with an addition of sugar, the tea was done.

"Served.", she placed the tray on the food table in the middle of the sofa set on her living room.

"Wow Sakura-chan, your tea is awesome!" Naruto pumped his fist.

"Umm.. how is it Sasuke-kun?" She asked, ignoring Naruto with oblivion.

Naruto slightly saddened, looked down but smiled non the less.

Hinata noticed Naruto's sad face which caused her to frown.

 **(Scene Change)**

A cool breeze was blowing inside through the glass doors, Naruto sat staring outside into nothing particular. "What are you thinking, Naruto-kun?", Hinata wondered as she took a sip of her tea. "Nothing. Just enjoying the moment."

Hinata smiled. He walked onto the balcony and took in the view that never ceases to amaze him. Suddenly, Sasuke jerked up his head into the direction of the balcony. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?", Sakura noticed his gesture.

"There's somebody in the town. Somebody like the one we dealt with yesterday."

The three of them went out to the balcony to look around the city.

"Hinata, do you see anything?", Sakura inquired.

"No, I don't actually."

"He's probably using a barrier to avoid being traced.", Naruto suggested.

 **[SCENE CHANGE]**

Kakashi put down the book he was reading while he was lying on the bed.

He walked over to the window and pushed aside the curtains to look outside.

 _What is wrong?_ He asked himself. _I sense a very powerful aura. Where is it coming from?_

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

 _A group of four girls were heading towards the source of the energy, unaware of it._

 _"_ _Gosh Ruby, for the thousandth time, I am NOT your friend!" A young girl dressed in light blue, white and some red, shouted at the girl named Ruby. Weiss was the heir of the Schnee family who were one of the top business magnet across the whole world. She was a young and beautiful girl with snow white hair and a slender body._

 _"_ _Gasp! I am hurt!" Ruby made a dramatic reaction only to be shown cold shoulder by Weiss who just ignored her completely._

 _"_ _Ahm. Judging from the map, we should be close to Lunar Academy." Another girl from their group spoke. She had light complexion similar to Ruby and Weiss but what made her unique was two cat ear shaped… well ears. She had amber eyes complimenting by light purple eye shadow flaring backwards which matched well with her long black hair. If cat ears weren't enough to make her look like a cat, her pointy eyes which were slightly upwards completed her looks, making her look like a cat-girl._

 _"_ _Yush, let's find these Grims Blake!" The final member of the group spoke. Her name was Yang. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembled a buring heart. Her long blonde hair was lighter in colour at the tops and flew in a loose and messy manner with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head._

 _Together they formed the team_ _ **RWBY**_ _, a group of Huntress._

 _"_ _Watch out!"_

 _Ruby almost jumped up from the sudden yell, only to be pushed down by the head._

 _"_ _Ah…" She fell down as stars circled her head._

 _"_ _Hey why did you do that blondie?!" Yang yelled at the boy who had just dropped by._

 _"_ _Bitch, you are blonde too!" Naruto replied angrily, not being happy on being called a blondie._

 _"_ _Why you!" Yang was ready to teach him a lesson but was soon interrupted by Weiss._

 _"_ _I have seen you somewhere."_

 _Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Oh? I have never seen you."_

 _…_

 _Blake had to hold back both Weiss and Yang this time from attacking Naruto._

 _Naruto just sweat dropped and walked towards Ruby, who was rubbing her head._

 _"_ _Hey get away from my sister you jerk!" Yang yelled while struggling to get past Blake._

 _Naruto didn't pay any attention to her and checked on Ruby._

 _"_ _You got… silver eyes." Naruto commented as he touched her cheeks._

 _"_ _Uh…" Ruby looked away, not knowing what to say._

 _"_ _Sorry about that, anyways we were chasing…" Naruto stopped but soon continued after seeing a weapon on her side. "Is that yours? Huntress?"_

 _"_ _Yup! This is_ _ **Crescent Rose**_ _, it's a High-calibre Sniper-Scythe. Oh in case you are thinking what's a HCSS oh in case you wondering what HCSS-"_

 _"_ _Zip." Naruto stopped her by putting his hand on her mouth. "I didn't ask for the technical specification of your scythe."_

 _"_ _Gasp! It's not a scythe! It's a hybrid between a scythe and a sniper rifle. See?" Ruby activated her scythe's second form which basically turned it into a rifle._

 _Naruto just rolled his eyes not being too impressed with her precious weapon._

 _"_ _It's just a weapon."_

 _"_ _Just weapon?! :O They are an extension of us!"_

 _Naruto turned towards Blake who seemed the only normal out of the group._

 _"_ _Anyways since you guys seem like Huntresses, I can tell you. We were, me and my team were chasing a Monster and no, not a Grim, a real monster with a soul. I had to push this kid down because…" Naruto turned around and pushed a tree that was beside Ruby as it fell down from mid-section as if it was cut through a knife._

 _Everyone gasped minus Blake._

 _"_ _It was an attack form the demon, air-type to be precise. So stay on your guards." Naruto explained._

 _"_ _Oi Naruto! Where the hell did you run off to?"_

 _The girl turned their attention towards the voice and could see a pink haired girl._

 _"_ _Bubble gum?" Ruby commented._

 _"_ _I got blown away by that monster and happened to collide with these people. Is Sasuke with you?" Naruto called out as he jumped through the air and stood in front of Sakura._

 _"_ _Cool! Is your semblance wind?" Ruby called out with excitement._

 _Naruto didn't reply and told Sakura to follow the path towards the forest where he had come in contact with the monster._

 _"_ _I will catch up with you in a bit, I gotta make sure these huntresses don't get hurt, they seem armature." Naruto explained._

 _Blake's ears twitched slightly as she heard what he had said, having better hearing ability among them._

 _Sakura nodded and vanished in thin air, leaving pink rose petals on her place as they flew down._

 _"_ _Rose bubble gum semblance?" Rose laughed on her own joke which none of the other found amusing._

 _"_ _Anyways I would suggest you guys stay outside the region. Where are you going again?" Naruto asked._

 _"_ _Excuse me!" Yang pushed Ruby cutting her off before she could reply. "We don't need YOU to say what we should do." She snarled._

 _"_ _Oh so you are one of those type." Naruto then mimicked a girly voice "Oh! Don't tell me what to do~"_

 _.._

 _…_ _._

 _"_ _That's it! Yang launched herself towards him, activating her bracelets which was her weapon. When activated, they covered her hands and forearms gauntlets, acting as arm guards. As she neared him with a punch, her arm was surrounded by flame._

 _"_ _Wait Yang don't!" Ruby called out and abruptly closed her eyes as she expected the impact to have killed Naruto_

 _She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see her punch being blocked by his bare hands, which wasn't even touching Yang's fist._

 _Crack…_

 _Naruto smirked as Yang's gauntlets cracked before it broke and fell into pieces._

 _Yang looked at her fist, completely astonished by what had just happened._

 _"_ _H-How…"_

 _"_ _You shouldn't attack someone like that." Yang looked up towards him and as she blinked, he disappeared from her sight and re appeared behind her. She could feel the breeze of the wind brushing her. "Beacon Academy must be producing bunch of kids as the defender of earth. Miss Blondie."_

 _ **(THE END)**_

Okay so this will be an AU Naruto x RWBY as you already noticed. This will have canon elements from both the shows, but by no means will it follow the same story line.

The main reason being, It's boring to write something that I already watched in the anime.

As for pairing, it will most likely be Naruto x Yang/Ruby. But I am open to suggestions…. As long as you don't want NaruHina because that shit is never going to happen!

Anyways, Review J


	2. Chapter 2

**Legendary Huntsman**

 **(Legendary Weapon: Vinea)**

Yang fell down on her knees, looking down in disbelief. She had always thought herself as invincible. She was proud of her raw strength, but now she was just completely out matched by him.

She looked at the broken pieces of her bracelet and gritted her teeth. Soon after her emotions took the best of her as she swung abruptly and launched another punch with her other hand that was still armed.

Naruto dodge the attack this time, barely missing his cheek.

"Crimson eyes…" He whispered out seeing her eyes turn into crimson red in colour.

Catching him staring, she used her left leg and kicked him in the feet, making him loose his balance. Before he hit the ground, she spun around him with unbelievable speed as she punched him left and right continuously using her left armed hand.

Everyone gasped seeing the assault from her. Ruby couldn't believe Yang was attacking someone for such petty reason.

Naruto fell on the ground, not long after she kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying as he crashed with a tree, which broke soon after and the upper portion fell on him.

"Take that you degenerate trash!" Yang yelled, breathing hard from the adrenaline rush. Soon her eyes turned back to normal, losing the crimson hue.

"Y-Yang…" Ruby called out slowly, not wanting to anger her.

"What exactly was that Yang? That's unacceptable." Weiss spoke as she crossed her arms. "I would expect something stupid like this from Ruby."

"Hey!" Ruby spoke.

"What?"

"Will you two shut up? Let's check on him." Blake spoke. Yang soon realized what she had just done and gasped.

"Oh no…"

"Stop sulking and get over it."

Everyone looked around hearing Naruto's voice which didn't seem to come from where he was tossed at.

"Over here."

They looked up and could see him sitting on top of the tree, looking at them with a goofy smile.

Yang looked at him in disbelief, seeing no sign of damage on him.

She then looked towards the rumbles where she had presumably tossed him. On closer inspection she could see nothing.

"Don't be so surprised, you were going on a rampage with my clone. It's a technique by the way." He jumped down from the tree and landed on his feet.

"Weiss narrowed her eyes from hearing that as she was sure of where he had seen him before.

"Are you… Naruto by any chance?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked at her in confusion. "You know him?"

"Hmm that's my name alright. How did you know?" Naruto asked with suspicion.

"I have read about your Father, the Legendary Huntsman who could use Shadow clones and make an entire army of thousands. His extra ordinary speed, his inhuman powers are well known throughout the Schnee Kingdom." Weiss replied.

"You look a lot like the photo we have of your father."

Naruto shrugged. "I have never met him myself. Who knows."

Upon hearing this, Weiss was surprised the least. "You never met your father?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. I was raised as an orphan from the village I come from. Konoha.

"Uh guys? We are here too; remember?" Ruby spoke getting bored of seeing the duo busy in the conversation, forgetting their presence.

"Shut up Ruby." Weiss grumbled.

":O Weiss…"

…

"Anyways." Naruto leaped through the air and stood in front of Yang in the blink of an eye. Apart from Blake, everything seemed to happen in an instant.

Naruto smirked at her before tapping his finger on her other bracelet, cracking it and breaking it into pieces similarly like the other one.

"Hey jerk why would you do that!" Ruby screamed childishly.

"Don't scream at me girly. She was the one who attacked me. This is revenge. Hmp." Naruto turned his heel away from Yang, who just stood there, confused.

"Just stay away from the forest until we take care of the monster. I will put on a signal on the sky once we are done. Cya." He spoke as he waved his hand.

….

"Ah…" Ruby sighed. "All this is making me hungry."

"Shall we get a fish?" Blake offered.

Weiss and Ruby looked at her with poker face.

"What?"

 **(Scene Change)**

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke surrounded the presumed 'monster' that looked no different than a normal teenage girl. She was dressed up in clothes that resembled the Princesses.

"Oh my, three Hunters surrounding a harmless girl. How manly is that." The girl spoke with a chuckle, trying to stop her laughter under her small palm.

"Well I am not a man, so why not." Sakura tried to come up with her smart ass comment.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell seeing your flat chest. I sincerely apologize." She replied with sarcasm written all over. Soon she burst out in laughter from her 'sincere' apology.

….

"Naruto let me go! I WILL END THAT BITCH!" Sakura roared, both her fist surrounded by green aura as she tried to get past Naruto, who did his best to hold her off.

"Calm down Sakura-chan, she is just jealous!" He tried to calm her down by sweet talking through it.

"Jealous of flat chest? I got way bigger than hers." The girl added and that was enough for Sakura to get past Naruto as she launched a devastating punch aimed at her face.

"Oh my what a violent flat chested girl." The girl laughed seeing her punch being stopped by her barrier, inches before it could hit her.

"What the…" Sakura widened her eyes as the girl smirked evilly.

" **Vinea!"** Soon Sakura was sent flying from a shock wave from the barrier as she hit the floor, unconscious. Not from the impact but from the shockwave.

Everyone went silent for a brief moment before Hinata rushed to aid Sakura. She tried to use whatever healing techniques she had learned from Sakura, but didn't work.

"Is she okay?!" Naruto asked.

Hinata quickly checked her pulse and widened her eyes in shock.

"I-I can't sense her pulse…"

…

"Oh my did she already hit the bucket."

…..

"Naruto focus." Sasuke called out seeing him looking at Sakura's body in shock, not moving an inch.

Sasuke looked up and could see the sun was still up at it's best.

'This is not good… I have to finish this quickly.' Sasuke quickly kicked the ground in front of him, sending a long force from the blow towards the girl which she blocked as expected, but he took use of the distraction of the smoke that was caused from the ground shattering against the blow and appeared behind her.

" **Shadow Switch."** He switched back to his previous position leaving an after image of himself behind. Soon he used the same technique multiple times, creating multiple after image around the girl before he readied his attack.

"What are you trying to do?" The girl asked dully.

" **Shadow Shuriken!"** Black shurikens were thrown from each of the after images.

One after another, the shurikens just passed through her as she narrowed her eyes.

"Are you trying to hurt me with fake shadows? Did her dying make you go full retard?" She asked, not having a clue what he was up to.

Sasuke smiled causing her to frown.

" **Thousand Deaths."**

Before she could react, she was completely surrounded by thin threads on her limbs, rendering her unmoveable in the process. She looked at the shurikens that she presumed to be shadows earlier, were stuck against the ground in multiple places, and each of them were attached with threads connected to it's ends which wrapped her.

"H-How did you enter the barrier?" She asked in surprise.

"There is nothing a shadow can't penetrate. You should have know when it passed through you." Sasuke smirked as realization hit her.

"T-Through m-me?" She looked down and could see some threads visible, going straight through her in multiple direction.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt since it's too thin. Perfect infiltration right?" Sasuke laughed. "Unless of course." He moved one of his fingers which caused one of the threads to tighten inside her making her cough blood in the process.

"W-What did you…" She hissed in pain and tried to move but the pain increased.

"Oh don't move. It will just make it worse." He replied. "Now what shall I cut next… let's see… how about I finish you off from the heart?" His evil smirk almost scared her. She didn't know how someone inferior to her could scare her like this.

"Oh wait, you demon's have how many… six hearts? That will take some time."

She looked down before starting to laugh lightly. "Stupid human..."

"Hmm?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows in question.

"Let me show you power beyond your puny imagination." She replied with a smirk.

"Power? All I see is a girl caught in a spider web, trying desperately-" Sasuke was blown away with the same shockwave that got Sakura earlier.

"W-what the – h-how…" He fell against the ground and could feel slowly losing control over his body. One after another, his limbs were going numb.

"Hmm… looks like you didn't lose consciousness like that flat chested one." The girl wondered out loud as she channelled her powers on the threads as they burned out.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata slightly trembled seeing Naruto's shocked face as he looked at Sakura's lifeless body.

'This isn't good… it's bright day light…' Hinata thought remembering what had happened before years back.

"Naruto-kun calm down she… isn't-" She widened her eyes seeing Naruto's normally blue eyes, turn into bit-red as bright orange bubbles began to form around him.

She was about to touch him but was soon stopped by Sasuke who was barely conscious.

"D-Don't go near. He isn't going to listen to you.. couh- just try to heal Sakura."

Hinata wasn't overly sure but she nodded.

Naruto slowly turned around towards the girl, his face void of any emotion as he looked at her blankly.

"What? Didn't you already have enough?" She asked. Soon after Naruto launched a punch at her only to be stopped by the barrier like the others.

"Are you dumb or something? Didn't you- oi listen to me!" She nagged as Naruto kept on punching on her barrier.

She narrowed her eyes feeling a slight vibration on her barrier with each punches.

'Is his speed just increasing?'

The punches were non stop and aimless. It wasn't any planned assault; it was just punching something aimlessly till it breaks.

"It's futile, you can't break- " She stopped as a crack appeared on her barrier which soon broke the whole energy barrier as the next punch hit straight at her face, sending her flying with extremely high force, only to be stopped by Naruto as he re appeared behind her and punched her on the forehead, down to the ground, causing her to cough blood as she hit.

He tried to kick on her ribs next but she managed to teleport back on a safe distance.

'What is this… those punches are not even powered with magic…. Is his brute force that strong…' She looked at his back in horror as he slowly turned around towards her, with his lifeless bit-red eyes.

He launched yet another punch, but she was able to block it with another of her barrier, which soon broke with the impact. She used more barriers to block the assault as she thought of a plan.

'I a mere human going to push me to my limits… much less a boy.' She gritted her teeth and used her next barrier to push him off her, only to be punched through the barrier on her gut.

She fell down in pain. 'His power is i-increasing every attack… what is he….' She slowly stood on her feet and closed her eyes as green aura surrounded her, healing all her wounds in the process.

"That does it blondie, play time's over." She spoke angrily as she took out her hair pin that was holding her hair up. She hold rather long hair pin in front of her with both of her hands and closed her eyes.

 **"** **Spirits of the Sorrow and Solitude, I command thee and thine. With my magic power as your source, use your great power to bring my will to life.** " She smirked and opened her eyes, a mischievous smirk on her face. " **Come forth, Vinea!"**

Soon she was surrounded by a long dragon shape made out of water as it swirled around her, with it's huge mouth facing towards Naruto.

"Here I come!" She laughed maniacally, readying herself to attack but was surprised seeing Naruto instantly appear in front of her with his fist blazing with orange aura.

"Silly spirit." Naruto spoke in a demonic voice as he punched at her. Her body was surrounded by the water shaped dragon as she laughed.

"You are not getting past Vinea!." She soon stopped, seeing vapour coming out of her magic.

Naruto kept on landing punches left and right, only this time his punches were not just bare fist, but highly induced energy.

"The heat.. he is going to evaporate all of my water." The girl hissed, sweating from the amount of heat his punches produced.

"You won't get away!" She yelled and raised her arm, as the water gather around her and took the shape of a solid sword designed like a Dragon's head.

"T-That's a… legendary weapon… how." Sasuke spoke as he struggled and got to his feet.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?" Hinata called out who was busy on healing Sakura.

"Yes… how is she?" He asked.

"Her pulse came back, it was just from the shock that her heart had stopped working. I gave her CPR, she is just unconscious now. Should be fine." She replied before standing up on her feet as she stood beside Sasuke.

"We should stop him, or…" Hinata spoke worriedly.

"Behold the power of my Weapon, Vinea!" She yelled as she launched an attack with it at him, visualizing to cut him in half, only to be stopped single handed by his bare hand.

She looked at him dumb founded.

"T-This should have melted you… who the hell are you!" She tried to free her weapon from his grip. He quickly landed a punch on her gut, this time sending shockwaves through her, instantly knocking her off as the sword turned back into water and then back to the hair pin and fell down on the ground with her.

He let out a loud growl as everything around him began to shake as the wind sped up. He kicked the ground in front of him, cracking it in the direction and sending the force throughout.

"Sasuke-kun we must stop the sunlight.. this is bad." Hinata trembled as she looked at Naruto destroying everything on his path.

"I am trying to.. my semblance not working at all." Sasuke tried to use her **Darkness** which was the only way to stop his 'transformation'

"We can't wait till night, the whole city will be destroyed." She informed.

"Leave that to us."

Sasuke and Hinata turned back and could see 4 girls standing there.

"Who are you guys?" She inquired.

"We are team RWBY!" Ruby replied enthusiastically. "We heard this loud noise and saw that monster. We are huntress!"

"He isn't a monster!" Hinata complained and frowned.

"Eh.. he?" She asked.

"Ruby… doesn't he look like Naruto?" Weiss pointed seeing the blonde hair and same dress that he was wearing.

"Woah… it does! A monster who looks like Naruto!"

"He isn't a monster!"

Hinata nagged as Ruby apologized again and again.

"How we stopping him guys?" Blake asked as she took a hold on her weapon. "He has noticed us, doesn't look good if you ask me."

Yang stood there silently as she looked at him. His face was void of any emotion.

She clutched her fist. "Let's lure him to somewhere else first."

"Wait Yang! Don't go alone geez!"

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note: So here's the next chapter. Hope you liked it.**

 **Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Legendary Hunter**

 **(Dance like the fallen Petals)**

"Okay girls listen up, we take him down!" Ruby declared with enthusiasm, getting her scythe/rifle ready for action.

"Whatever." Weiss took out her weapon gracefully as she point it forward towards Naruto. It was a Multi action **Dust** Rapier that acts as a focus or source for her power. **Myrtenaster**.

Blake took out her **Gambol Shroud** one her either hand. She stretched her neck slightly and then her arms and legs. Her weapon has a thick, gray sheath with a sharp edge, similar to that of an oversized cleaver. The sheath possess a cutting edge and can be used effectively as a weapon as well. When unsheathed, the Gambol Shroud appears to be a dark grey Katana and is equally as effective as the sheath on normal blows. But when infused with her semblance, it's deadly.

"It would be better if you don't fight this one." Weiss commented towards Yang.

The blonde girl immediately took it as an offence and glared at her.

"Are you saying I am not capable of fighting without my weapon?" She asked angrily.

"Yang she didn't mean-" Ruby tried to calm her sister down, only to be sent a nasty look at her.

"That's exactly what I am saying, you cannot fight without your weapon." Weiss replied in a 'no fucks given' tone.

"Why you!" Yang gritted her teeth and rushed towards Naruto by pushing herself off the ground with her foot as she tried to land a punch on him, with her bare hands.

When she neared him however, she widened her eyes, sensing the menacing killer intent coming from him.

That was the moment when she knew she fucked up. Everything went blank on her head as Naruto left arm was covered in bright yellow energy with black marks on them. The energy soon extended making his arm shape larger than normal as he slapped her away like a bug. She instantly hit a nearby tree and fainted.

Everyone went silent, completely shocked from the display. The cheerful Ruby fell on her knees in disbelief.

"No…" She whispered. "Yang…"

Naruto then looked towards Yang's lifeless body as he launched a long distance energy blast from the tip of his finger as it hit her stomach, creating a hole like a bullet. Soon he sent multiple blasts that hit her limbs.

"Stop… STOP THIS!" Ruby yelled as bright white light emitted throughout the whole area.  
"Ruby what-" Weiss couldn't finish as the bright light blinded everyone temporarily.

….

Everything went blank in Ruby's head. She couldn't hear any noise as she slowly dozed off and fell unconscious. The bright light soon disappeared as the everyone regained their sight.

Weiss slowly opened her eyes. "What the heck was that."

"Are you okay?" Blake asked, standing in front of her. Weiss looked at her and was surprised to see the light hadn't affected her at all.

"I am fine, more importantly where's Yang?" She questioned as she looked forward and widened her eyes. Naruto stood there, holding Yang by the throat by his left hand, and a sharp orange aura glowing on his right hand, readying himself to end her life at any moment.

She also noticed his skin was completely red, as if he had been burn in an oven. But what was surprising that in front of her eyes, his skins healed back to normal rapidly.

Weiss gritted her eyes and picked her weapon and was about to attack but suddenly everything went dark in front of her. She could see Naruto's body engulfed in a black sphere.

….

 **"** **Darkness.."** Sasuke whispered as dark electric-like aura appeared under his palm, before he pointed it towards Naruto, engulfing him in a black solid sphere.

"Phew…" Hinata let out a breath of relief.

"Cough…. What happened…" Sakura asked as she regained her consciousness.

"You are awake!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah… though I have a really irritating headache… did you guys take care of that bitch?" She asked angrily.

Hinata nodded but looked worried before she pointed towards the black sphere. Sakura instantly realized what she meant.

She could then see the whole forest around her was burnt into crisp.

"Oh no…"

"Hey what did you do?" Weiss asked as she approached Sasuke.

"Don't worry, your friend is safe." Sasuke replied as she pointed towards a rock, where Yang's body was rested.

"I teleported her just in time." Sasuke added. "Sakura can you heal her?"

Sakura nodded as she slowly walked towards Yang. "Hinata give me a hand."

"Hai."

….

"What is happening inside the sphere? I don't think it's powerful enough to hold him." Blake commented as she approached Sasuke with caution. Sasuke was still a stranger to her, so she didn't want to be too carefree around him.

"That is the only thing that can hold him. His powers increase with the sunlight." Sasuke replied as he deactivated his spell, and everyone could see Naruto laying on the ground…. snoring…

A tick mark appeared on Weiss' head. "He is fucking sleeping?!" She was about to walk up to him and punch the shit out of him but was stopped by Blake by her hair.

"Hey let go of my hair!"

"Don't be such a kid. You don't want to wake him up." Blake let her go as Weiss mumbled something under her breath but agreed with her. After what she had seen him capable of, she didn't want to wake him up.

"What was that bright light though?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Ruby who was also sleeping, lightly snoring.

"I have no idea, I have never seen her do it before." Wiess replied, crossing her arms.

"Is Yang going to be alright?" Blake asked as she looked at Sakura and Hinata trying to heal her.

"She will be fine. Sakura is the best medic you will ever meet." Sasuke replied.

"Thank goodness." Blake let out a sigh of relief. But then frowned slightly. "In the end we couldn't even touch Naruto."

"Touch him? Don't even try to go near him in daylight." Sasuke replied.

"Excuse me. I was able to go near him for a long time!"

Everyone's attention went towards the girl that originally started the mess.

"Another of your friend?" Blake asked.

Sasuke just shook his head.

"Heh, as if I will be friends with some human." The girl replied grumpily. Soon she coughed blood and touched her stomach where Naruto had punched her. 'What the… why am I not healing?'

"You can't regenerate from that attack." Sasuke informed.

She gritted her teeth and looked towards Naruto's body. "I will end you!" She launched herself towards him, only to be stopped by someone's hand blocking her punch.

"You have caused enough trouble little miss."

She looked up and could see a boy with silver hair, wearing a black half-mask.

"Let go of me!" She tried to use her power to get away, however she could feel all her powers stopping in an instance as his eyes colour changed to red with black patterns appearing on them.

Without giving her a warning, he pointed his finger at her forehead. She desperately tried to release herself from his grip on her mind, but her body wouldn't react to her thoughts no matter how much she tried.

"Sayonara."

 **-Shot-**

 **'** No… forgive me mother…'

Her head exploded as blood sprayed all around before he let go of her remaining body.

Weiss and Blake looked in shock from the sudden display of action.

Kakashi then looked at them and his serious face made a complete 360 as he gave them one of his signature smile. "Yo, how can I help you lovely girls?"

Blake quickly took out her weapon and took a fighting stance. Weiss shortly followed her after recovering from her shock.

"Oh calm down, I am harmless."

"He is our friend." Sasuke added.

"How is that maniac your friend?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Oh you hurt my feelings. I am not a bad guy." Kakashi joked.

"You sure got some weird friends." Blake commented as she put her weapons back on her side.

Kakashi then looked past her and could see Sakura and Hinata healing a girl.

"Sasuke, how many tails was it?" He asked after looking at Naruto's sleeping figure.

"This time it was different. It almost felt like at one point he had complete control over the fox… however his actions never changed." He replied.

Kakashi sighed. "His past is slowly catching up."

Weiss looked back and forth between Kakashi and Sasuke, not having a clue what they were taking about. She flipped her hair with a 'hmp'.

'Why do I care anyway.'

"In any case. Let's take them to my house. Better place to treat them." Kakashi spoke as he took Naruto on his back.

Sasuke nodded and took Ruby on her back as Weiss made a :O in surprise.

Blake just whistled lightly as Weiss looked at her with disgust. "What?!"

"Sakura, we are getting these two to my house. Get that blondie with you to ours." Kakashi called out.

"We will catch up in a bit after treating her wounds." Hinata called out as Sakura was concentrating her energy to heal her.

Weiss and Blake stopped as they looked at Yang with worry.

"Don't worry. She will be fine with them." Sasuke answered their concern.

They slowly nodded before following them.

 **(Scene Change)**

Once they arrived at Kakashi's house. The girls were surprised to see such a large mansion despite them coming from rich families respectively. It's just they didn't expect it. The mansion had a large garden on the entrance, that lead towards the main door.

'This place looks larger than Beacon Academy.' Blake wondered as she sat on the Sofa.

"Your parents must be rich. Which family are you from?" Weiss asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Wait till you see Sasuke's house. Mine will look like a warehouse by then." Kakashi replied jokingly. "To answer your question. We are both Uchiha."

Weiss was surprised but didn't show it on her face. She had known the Uchiha family to be one of the most influential families around. She has a Uchiha friend not to say the least. So she was quite accustomed with their presence.

"Is Naruto an Uchiha too?" Blake asked.

"No Blake, his name is Naruto Uzumaki most likely." Weiss answered instead. She seemed too eager as she replied, almost catching Blake off guard.

"Well calm down, it was just a question. No need to look at me like I said a taboo word."

Kakashi just laughed as the girls engaged in childish argument.

Sasuke looked at Ruby who was sleeping on the sofa with deep thought. The light from earlier was what caught his attention. It wasn't no ordinary light if it had effected Naruto the way it did, by burning his skin at his strong form. One thing he was sure about, she was no ordinary high school girl.

"If I may ask, does Ruby need to use any **Dust** to use her powers?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Kakashi scratched his nose, understanding where this was going.

"Umm yes? What type of question is that?" Weiss asked suspiciously. She had her suspicion ever since she had seen Naruto's powers and then Sasuke's.

"The bright light… it didn't seem like she used any Dust to use that." He answered.

"Well your friend didn't seem to use any Dust either." Weiss replied grumpily, almost in an accusing tone.

"Well duh. We don't use Dust." Sasuke replied in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Y-You don't?" Weiss asked hesitantly. She was having a bad feeling about it.

"Well, we can talk about this at a later time, looks like your friend is waking up." Kakashi interrupted sensing the tension build up between them.

Weiss momentarily forgot the issue in hand and walked towards Ruby only to find she was still sleeping.

"Oh.. never mind. I thought I heard some noises." Kakashi lied.

…

"Liar." Blake added as she took a sip of her coffee.

 **(Scene Change)**

"That should be all the wounds. Phew." Sakura let out a breath of relief and exhaustion.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hinata asked with concern seeing her exhausted from healing. Normally this wouldn't have any toll on her body. But she was still recovering from the early attack.

Sakura nodded as she looked at her side where the girl laid, without her head. Blood still flowing out of her upper portion.

Hinata slightly flinched as her eyes fell on the gruesome scene as she turned her head away.

Sakura looked at the body sadly until realization hit her.

'Wait… fresh blood… don't tell me..' Sakura quickly jumped on her feet as she stood beside her and checked her pulse.

'No way… she was a human…'

Her eyes then fell on the hair pin that laid beside her. It was glowing in the middle. But the glow was slowly tarnishing as if it resembled her life form.

"Hinata, can you use your Semblance and tell me what this hairpin is made of?"

Hinata was hesitant to look but nodded non the less.

She looked at the hairpin using her eye ability.

She could see a blue energy form inside before she deactivated her powers.

"I can sense some blue energy. If I remember correctly, Sasuke said something about it being a legendary weapon."

Sakura noted. She soon found the blood flow stop from the girl's body as the bright light dimmed and stopped ultimately on the hair pin.

"Why would Kakashi kill a human girl… it makes no sense." Sakura wondered out loud.

Hinata widened her eyes. "Isn't she a demon?"

Sakura shook her head. "She isn't…"

…

"Oh no…" Hinata put her hand on her mouth in disbelief. "We killed a human…"

"Not we. He did." Sakura sternly corrected her. "Got it?"

Hinata looked down sadly and nodded.

"Anyways, before we get involved with the Police, let's leave this place. I will erase all our traces from her body." Sakura added as she put her hand on top of the girl's body before a green aura surrounded her.

"That does it. Let's take her and leave." Sakura spoke, mentioning about Yang.

"Hai…"

Sakura took one last look at the girl's dead body and felt guilty. 'I couldn't even know your name.'

She shook her head and left the spot with Hinata and Yang. She also took the hairpin with her, just in case it fell on the wrong hand since she had witnessed the power it held.

….

Soon it started to rain as the trio left. The rain washed away all the blood from the girl's body.

"When the rain falls. I will always cry."

A voice could be heard echoing through the forest.

"My sins cannot be washed away by you."

Flower petals began to gather beside the girl's body.

"My sins are great, but my anger is far greater."

The flower petals morphed together and changed into a figure wearing a black cloak.

The figure looked at the girl's dead body as a drop of tear fell from his eyes.

"Revenge far greater than your pain. Sorrow far greater than your regret…" The figure fell on his knees as he touched her body dearly and gently as if it was made of glass and would break.

"Forgive my lateness… I have felt all the pain you have endured… but I was late." He continued in a broken voice as more fresh tears began to flow.

"I shall use your gift to avenge your death..." A thunder bolt flashed as it temporarily flashed on his face, revealing a pair of red eyes with black patterns.

"Forgive me my sister… Miyuki." He channelled some of his energy on her, as the body burned into ashes.

"Just wait… you will dance in sorrow." He spoke as he vanished within the flower petals.

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note: Here's the latest chapter. Hope you liked it. A clarification. Miyuki is indeed a human, but the reason why she hated humans, ie always saying thing like 'a mere human' is because of her power. She considers herself… 'considered(See what I did there? :P) herself better than mere human… also… because of an incident with her mother that shall be revealed in future.**

 **So review, and let me know your thought. If you are not enjoying it, let me know in pm** **J** **I will drop it if I get enough hate xD.**

 **Cya.**


End file.
